


The Answer Is There All Along

by Goddess_of_the_Wolves



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Countdown, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Father-figure Lucifer, Fluff, Gen, Love, Lucifer and Chloe kissing, Lucifer calls Chloe his angel as a pet name, Lucifer needs answers, Moments of mama Chloe, Oneshot, Out of character Chloe, Out of character Lucifer, Protective Lucifer, Questioning Lucifer, Romance, Slightly drinking, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, happy new year, question answered, second book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_Wolves/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_Wolves
Summary: The countdown started, New Years is coming. It's a small, family moment. Yet for Lucifer, it means expressing his love for Chloe as the clock strikes zero





	The Answer Is There All Along

**Author's Note:**

> I am now publishing this here as when it it midnight, I just want to publish this on Wattpad and then go to bed and not deal with all of this later on when I am even more sleep deprived

Lucifer walks around the room, a drink in hand. The week has been a bit bizarre and stressful for Chloe but even with him. Especially around and with Dan. He sighed quietly to himself as he zones back in to look at Chloe and Trixie smiling and watching the countdown 'til New Year's. He smiled tiredly as the lights from the Christmas tree and Christmas lights lit up the room so well to see the little twinkle in Chloe's eyes

"You okay, Lucifer?" Chloe asked as she noticed Lucifer on the other side of the room, looking out of it

"How can a week changed someone so much?" He asked, still looking deep in Chloe's eyes. It all seem so fast yet as if it took years for them to get to where they are now. All was still new to him and nothing was getting easier for him

Chloe hugged Lucifer, listening and worried. "I know this is new and I know you're stressed, but thank you. For being here..."

"My angel, where else would I be than with you and the girl?" He slightly smirked, teasing but really; where else would he be? Alone, overthinking, or worse. He's more than happy to be with Trixie and Chloe and celebrate what holidays humans do. And really, he can't complain as long as it keeps the twinkle in Chloe's eyes

Chloe rolled her eyes and takes the drink from him. "I think you had enough, Lucifer. I said we are here to celebrate, not get drunk. Especially with Trixie around?" She sounded more like a protective mom to Lucifer and really, he likes this side of her as the fire burns deep in her soul of her eyes

"Darling, it's only a cup. I haven't been drinking. If anything, been thinking and you're not giving me answers I'm trying to look for." He crossed his arms, the smirk leaving as his eyes turned to a desperate man as he does want answers

Chloe frowned and sets the cup on the table. "You look terrible. Lucifer. What's going on?" She asked a bit concerned for the devil

"As I said. how can a week change someone so much? I don't know all I feel or understand why I feel what I do. Really, it's stressful and I promise you, Danny boy will end up missing if he keeps pushing me." His eyes turn red for a second before back to brown/black. He was too tired to keep up with his devil form and he doesn't want to scare Trixie either. A feeding sounds nice, maybe he'll kill something after at least Trixie is in bed

Chloe sighed, crossing her arms. "Please don't do anything stupid, Lucifer. He wants to push you, and he will continue to do so. There's nothing you or I can do about that. And really, you changed a lot more over the months of us working together even before then. It's just all now a reality to you with how much has changed around you, around us." She leaned against Lucifer, laying her head on Lucifer's chest as she looks outside. Snow heavily coming down but the night lit up with lights. She wish she can do more and help Lucifer but how can she explain, it's just a human thing

Lucifer wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist and nuzzled his cheek into her hair. "One positive outlook is, I got you and he doesn't. And Trixie asks about me than him. That has to hurt." He knew it did and that enough is what keeps him from killing Dan anytime soon

"Don't think of us as a trophy, now." She playfully shoved Lucifer, her smirk matching his

"Why would I think of that?" He faked being hurt but the smirk said it all. "You are more than a trophy, Chloe, for who knows how anything will be if nothing happened between us." He waved his hand as he goes over to the table and grabs his cup before sitting down next to Trixie and watch the ball slowly coming down as the night slowly ends

Chloe shakes her head as she goes over and snuggles up against Lucifer. She laid her head on his shoulder where Trixie uses Lucifer as a pillow as well

Lucifer sets Trixie on his lap, out of habits with her curling up with him as he reads to her whenever Chloe is home late and Trixie can't sleep. He wraps an around around Chloe and lets the silence fill the room. It was comforting to the devil. This was his family now

X

12 minutes until midnight and Trixie is passed out on the couch. Lucifer grabbed a few blankets and covered Trixie up before going over to Chloe who is sitting by the door and a coffee mug in her hands. He wrapped her up before sitting next to her

Chloe smiled softly, laying her head on his shoulder again. "Trixie really likes you..."

"The child sees a father-figure and not a lowlife of a deadbeat. And she is happy for you as well, Chloe." Lucifer looks at her

"I know she is. I didn't realized how much with Dan not doing anything for her like he promises bothered her or changed her... I feel like a terrible mom"

"Chloe, you are far from that. You're young, smart, you raised a child alone, and you did what you could to keep Trixie happy. And she takes a lot after her mom; stubborn. I don't think she knew what she was missing either. All she sees is you, me, and her. A family"

"And I plan to keep it that way for as long as I can." She said with determination

"You don't need to do it alone, either. I am here to stay. For you, for Trixie." He said quietly, kissing Chloe's shoulder

Chloe sighed, sitting up more. "I know but for how long..."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What does that mean? You are doubting me in staying?"

"Lucifer you are a devil, more so the ruler of Hell. Are you really just going to throw all of that away for me and Trixie? All for what? Why?"

"Because I love you. I care for you and for Trixie. And why can't I have both? I'm still doing my job but I'm still with you. If I could, I would throw it all away if it means I can be normal for you and Trixie but I'm not nor do I want to be. And I know you like that about me, that I'm not human. I'm here to stay and I plan to keep it that way. I already made a promise that no matter what, I will be here to protect you and Trixie and fight for you two as Hell rises over Earth. I have no reason to leave and I think if I do, it will kill me"

Chloe stuttered, thinking of either to insult him by calling him a sap and that him living on earth is obviously killing him now, or thanking him. "You..." She sighed, looking for a respond

Lucifer stood up then held out a hand for her. "I maybe a devil but I am capable of emotions and I am capable to love and to protect. I only want you, Chloe, don't overthink it and disbelieve yourself. This is real, I am real, and I am here to stay"

Chloe shuts down the little voice in her head for now and lays her hand in his which he helped her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't know what you want me to say, Lucifer. You're surprising me though"

"I want you to say the truth. What you're thinking. Tell me I am doing something right." He was desperate, he knows it. But to Hell if he loses Chloe all because of doubts

"Lucifer-"

"Tell me you love me. I'm begging"

"I do love you... I can't deny that and I know and see you mean it as well. I don't know how to respond to any of this though and I don't want to give the wrong signal or response"

Lucifer softly sighed, staring into Chloe's eyes as if they will show something. "End of the old, start with a new-"

Chloe softly laughed. "I think you mean "in with the old and out with the new." But go on"

Lucifer chuckled lowly. "That sounds right to me, and I don't think I should but instead show you"

"Show me?" Chloe tilt her head in confusion

Lucifer leaned down, barely brushing their lips. "Of course, my angel." He purred lightly as he smirked

Chloe knows she's blushing as she felt her face heated up. "Teaser." She tried to turned her head away but Lucifer held her face before he kissed her. She sighed and kissed back. The kiss itself soft and filled with love and passion and lasting a bit longer than the first time they kissed

Lucifer pulled away soon but held Chloe close. "Happy New Year, Chloe"

Chloe smiled softly, kissing Lucifer again. "Happy New Year, Lucifer"

"Is Lucifer my new Daddy now?" Trixie asked as she woke up to her mom and Lucifer kissing

"Trixie!-"

"Yes it does, child. Now come here, give your mom a hug and go to bed"

"Yes sir." Trixie saluted but giggled and goes over to hug Chloe. "Night Mommy"

"Night baby girl." Chloe glaring at Lucifer as she had a feeling he knew she was up

"Night Trixie." Lucifer patted Trixie's head as if she was a dog

Chloe laughed, shaking her head as Lucifer still has some learning to do around kids. "What am I going to do with you..."

"Maybe another kiss?" He smirked

Chloe rolled her eyes but gives him another kiss. "Only because I love you"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my angel"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone OuO


End file.
